


勤务兵与军官

by foxhuhu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: 这是个D.H.劳伦斯的短篇小说的同人因为又要搬家想要扔书于是把劳伦斯短篇全都看了一遍发现有几篇相当有意思想看原作的请走中国亚马逊搜普鲁士军官，有个中英对照会员可借阅





	勤务兵与军官

**Author's Note:**

> #D.H.劳伦斯的同人怎么可能没有车  
#虽然不知道该预警什么但是还是预警一下吧，有奇怪的东西（x

“停尸房里，这两人的尸体肩并肩躺在一起：一个白皙纤瘦，但僵硬地沉睡着；另一个年轻稚嫩，仿佛下一秒便要从沉睡中苏醒过来。”  
——引自D. H. 劳伦斯《普鲁士军官》终章结尾

**勤务兵·第一日·昼**

勤务兵睁开眼，宛如从死亡中睁开眼。他是死过的人了，他自己这么觉得。他好像做了个很长的梦，梦像火烧着他的身体。梦里他死去了，变成了个冰冷空洞的尸体。不仅是生命死去了，死去的还有一些别的东西。他头很疼，像要从里边裂开了一样；身体也疼，大腿后部有几处刺着他的神经，胸口像堵住了一般。他试图用很疼的脑壳去回想自己是怎么死的，那个如此鲜明的死亡究竟是现实还是梦境，自己身上的伤痛是因何而来，以及连同他的生命一起死去的又是些什么别的东西？

他突然就想起来了：那个挺拔匀称又白皙纤瘦的身体，那个细小却分明的跳动的喉结，那双瞪着他的、浅蓝色的、如迸射着冷的火焰的眼睛——他的恐惧与仇恨，随着哪里的“咯噔”一声，在他的两个手掌之下死去了，不动了，僵硬了，变成一具如他一样的尸体。不，不对。他的思绪混乱起来。可能是他，终是也变成了如那具苍白身躯一样的尸体。

可他现在睁开眼了，他发现自己还在呼吸。他惊惧地跳起来，慌忙望向自己的身旁和四周，并没有发现那一具尸体。他花了十几秒钟确认自己是在自己的床上，自己的房间，在军营里。现在是早晨，今天还有演习，他还得尽快起床去完成他的工作——去给上尉送早餐，去给上尉煮咖啡，去给上尉的马上鞍——上尉！那个纤瘦躯体的主人，那个喉结的主人，那双烧着冰蓝火焰的眼珠子的主人。他的长官。

送咖啡的时候，他看见上尉端起杯子的手腕微微地颤抖。这不是第一次看见。他每天都能看见。上尉是骑马的好手，那双手在勒住缰绳的时刻没有过丝毫犹疑，举枪或拔剑时也很有力，但四十多的年龄却在喝咖啡这样细微末节的地方凸显出岁月的痕迹来。勤务兵看着那手，有点发怔，他想起了自己的梦境来。他想起自己的膝盖顶住对方胸膛、自己的双手锁上对方喉咙的触感，他想起那白皙的手在地面的上方胡乱挥动、因挣扎而蜷曲的景象，那画面太过生动而全然不似梦境了。一阵惊恐和虚脱蹿上他的胸口，他移开视线，不去看上尉的手或他肢体的任何一部分。他把那副景象用力地甩到大脑深处，努力假装这位军官并不存在于他面前。只有这样，他才能够勉强维持住一点残破的自我。那副景象离去了，可那双修长的手却不离去。它千变万化地回来，拿着一只军用手套砸向他，握着一条皮带抽向他，举起半杯红酒泼向他……或是，像昨天晚上发生的那样，紧紧地钳在他有着一道伤疤的左手拇指上。

现在这双手像幽灵一样缠住他了。在部队行军时，依然在他的脑中转来转去，拉扯着他的每根神经。他脚步沉重，眼睛只顾盯着地面和自己的足尖。他几乎没有抬过头去看——或者仅仅是非常短暂而仅有的瞥了几眼——在队伍前头枣红色马背上那个匀称的身影。那身影穿着浅蓝色制服，镶着紫红色装饰，带着黑色的发亮的头盔。那身装束很合身，托显出上尉挺拔优美的体态来。而那衣束之下的体态并非是虚假的，那是长年骑马练就出来的好身形。对于这个，勤务兵是知晓的，他在服侍他的上司擦拭身体的时候就对那紧实的腰腹肌肉艳羡不已。可这现在不重要，现在骚扰他的是那双手。他抬眼的时候，偶然看见上尉在马背上回过身扫视他的士兵们。那视线即便如何漫不经心地扫过所有的人，他却分明地感觉到自己被从一群着装一模一样的士兵之中挑了出来，于是触电般地低下头去，继续盯着地面和自己的足尖。他觉得上尉的后背仿佛也长了眼，无时无刻不在注视着他的一举一动。而他，仿佛一个提线的木偶，被那双修长的手用无形的线牵着，拽扯着，跌跌撞撞地随着人群走。而他毫无办法。他不得不服从。

终于休息了。士兵们在村庄附近的山坡上散开，三三两两地坐着，摘掉头盔，让汗水黏湿的头发出来透透气。上尉骑着马与中尉一同往稍远的山坡去了。勤务兵忽然有了临时的自由，他舒了一口气。他一个人，走到离大家都有点儿距离的一棵树下，挨着树干坐下来，从上衣口袋里摸出一支铅笔。是那支铅笔。他昨日还夹在耳朵上，后来却摘了下来藏在衣兜里的那支铅笔。他又摸出了两张叠得整整齐齐的纸，在手心上摊开，就着当头的阳光看着上面零碎抄写过的几句诗歌。他默读了一遍，皱起眉头，感到不满意。

那是他打算抄在送给女友的生日卡片上的诗句。虽然她的生日还在半个多月以后，可他是个读书不多的下等人，要做这样文绉绉的礼物还是提早些准备得好。他悄悄带着一本爱情诗歌集，薄薄的一个小册子。他将它从头翻到尾又从尾翻到头，想找出可以照搬过来赞美他心爱姑娘的诗句。他找到了一些花儿的比喻，他小心地抄在了纸上，可是再读读他又觉得不对劲儿了。诗歌里把少女的美貌比作高贵纯洁的花，一副楚楚可怜令人不敢采摘的娇弱模样。可他的姑娘，算不上特别的美丽，只是朴素平凡的山中女子，却也并不娇弱更不害羞。比起诗人描述的那种幽淡花香，他的姑娘给他留下的嗅觉上的印象更多的是混杂了羊圈、干草、泥土、汗液，还有女性气息的复杂的味道。他想，与其称颂美貌，还不如赞扬一下她的双乳和臀，倒是更能表达他眷恋她的心情。

现在他愈发不满意。他想着干脆仿着诗集里的韵脚，自己来做几句，于是他皱起眉头开始思索起来。可思绪偏跟他作对。当他心里默念着“诗歌”“诗歌”的时候，一个嘶哑刻薄的声音抵着他的耳根问他：“诗歌？什么诗歌？”他像被鞭打一般地浑身颤栗，一股又干又热的火堵住了他的喉头。他发不出声来。“什么诗歌？”那尖酸的声音又催促他，冷酷暴戾，“我问了你一个问题。”于是现在不仅仅是那双手，就连那个声音也一齐围着过来折磨他了。他的喉咙烧着，他的思维被绑架了，他的四肢被什么咒语固定住了，他大腿后侧的淤伤格外地疼起来，仿佛刻意重现他被踹打的一刻。他甚至想不到要去撒谎。他明明什么都不想说，他小小的私人的愿望与他人何干。可那个声音却逼迫他说出来，用残忍暴虐的手段。他终是妥协了，大多是出于恐惧，小半是出于服从，再或许有那么一点儿是因为他想着，说出实话来便能惹恼那个人了。

“写给我女朋友的，长官。”

他干涩的声音呛在喉咙口，比起自己抑制不住的喘息和耳根下边那个粗暴的呼吸声还要微弱。

他确乎惹恼了他的长官。他的回答令对方感到愤怒，感到耻辱，感到挫败，感到颜面无存。耳根那粗暴的呼吸声便更加急促起来。他被恐惧深深攫住了，他已经挨了很多拳脚了，浑身上下，尤其是大腿后侧疼得他神志不清。他却偏偏在这个节骨眼上选择了用最愚蠢的方式彻底激怒那个暴君。或许不算是暴君了，当时已经成为了一头野兽。他不敢想象下一刻等待他的会是什么。他浑身僵硬着，恐惧像冰块冻住了他的肢体。他要完蛋了，他绝望地想。

可那野兽却着魔似的冷静下来。

“噢！”野兽放开了他，转过身去，“把桌子收拾了。”

他逃脱了。他那时候精神恍惚地离开了上尉的房间，可直觉告诉他这只是暂时的。他身体中的某些东西摔成了碎片，他握不住自己了。可他还想要拯救自己。

而现在，他只不过想要在难得的片刻安宁中去琢磨一下给自己的姑娘写几句什么样的诗句，那个野兽的声音和那双苍白修长的手便一齐来阻挠他，成为横亘在他和他的爱人之间的一道巨壑。他试着做了一下深呼吸，试图把脑袋放空，再试图去回味把自己的女人抱在怀里的触感——那对于他本是最宁静安详的，是可以让他忘却一切、甚至忘却那残暴上尉的避风港。可现在，这魔法也失效了。或许就在他被迫说出了“写给我女朋友”之后，就打破了最后一层防壁，让这最终的自我保护也被击碎了。他再也无法单纯地、无忧无虑地、炽热而眷恋地回味他和女友之间的一切。他闭上眼睛只能看到那双修长的手，干净利落的指节，坚定跳动的喉结，和灼人的、令周遭万物色泽尽失的冰蓝目光。

勤务兵不知所措。他觉得自己得做点儿什么。他想起了自己的梦。

此时上尉骑着马回来了，悠然穿过玉米地，姿态傲慢优雅。他穿过他的士兵们，漫不经心地经过勤务兵的身旁，正眼也没看他一眼。又接着往前走了些，爬上小坡到更高处小山丘上的树林里。在那里，上尉下了马，居高临下地俯视一周之后，他叫了他的勤务兵。

“到客店里给我拿……”上尉给他下达命令，末了又狠狠补上：“快！”

他始终没有抬头去看上尉的脸，听到最后一个字机械地转身，以他现在的身体所能承担的极限朝村庄飞跑去。他给上尉带来了食物和啤酒。他在树墩上铺好桌布，摆上餐具，打开啤酒瓶，又在杯子里斟满。他没有看他的长官一眼，也没有同对方说任何一句话。他的长官从给他下令之后到现在也并没有同他说过任何一句话。他们像两个冷漠、礼节的上下属，除了工作职责之外没有任何交集。仿佛昨天晚上的事情完全地没有发生过，于此世上不存在一样。可现在食物和酒准备好了，上尉伸出手去拿盘中的面包，送进嘴里用力地咀嚼，又伸出手去取那酒杯，大口地喝下去，发出吞咽的声响。勤务兵就无法再看不见他了。

他看见了那双手。那手掰碎面包，那手拧上瓶盖，那手举起酒杯。他看得着魔起来。他看着那手把酒杯递到嘴边，仰头喝一大口，酒水咕嘟随着喉结的运动吞入腹中。他注意到那白皙的脖子在燥热的正午阳光下沁着汗珠。他仿若见过这一幕。他几乎确认自己在梦中见过这一幕。

他忽然捏紧了拳头，粗壮有力的手指微微地颤动。一股疯狂的炽热涌入他的血液里，在他的身体里游走。他几乎相信梦里的一切了。他怀疑某种值得畏惧的力量在指引他。他得做点儿什么。他得拯救自己。他现在和上尉只有两个人。他们离其他士兵都很远。山丘的高度和周围的树木隔离了视线。论年龄，他比上尉年轻得多。论力量，他比上尉也应当不小。这是他最好的机会。不会被人发现。上尉的马就在一旁，他可以骑上它逃走，逃得远远的，逃到覆着白雪的山顶，别的人不可能追上的地方。他的机会就是现在。

勤务兵的视线顺着军官脖子的线条向上，滑上了那张冷酷而英俊的脸。那张脸此刻恰巧也转向他，冰蓝的目光撞进了他黑色的瞳孔。勤务兵的脊背哆嗦了一下，但这一秒他没有移开视线。只见军官的嘴角爬上一抹不甚自然的笑容，故作亲切地说道：“真热呀。”

他的拳头捏得更紧了，积攒的愤怒超越了恐惧，把他的指节烧得咯咯作响。

他忽然就动手了。

啤酒杯打翻在地上。掰碎的面包块掉落在黑土里。上尉纤瘦的脖颈在他健硕有力的十指之下显得如此脆弱不堪一击。他竟然之前未曾觉察到这种力量的悬殊，而被对方的狂躁暴戾和目空一切的傲慢彻底唬住了。上尉的身体在他的压制下拼命挣扎，可他在掌控局面。他感到一股得意和愉悦充胀了自己的眼球，过去遭受的欺侮、蔑视和屈辱此刻一一翻盘，他可以杀死这个高高在上的暴君了！

眼前的那张脸因窒息而扭曲。勤务兵过去并未好好看过这张脸，他总是小心地收起自己的视线，回避所有对长官颈部以上区域的直视。他尤其惧怕那双眼。那火焰般的蓝色眼珠子里跳跃着一些他从未触及且又抗拒理解的东西，一些疯狂的、不受掌控又令人疯魔的东西。如果他的信仰心再更重一些，他或许要做出这样的定论：那双蓝眼睛里藏匿着恶魔。

所以他要杀死这个恶魔。否则恶魔便会追着他，把他吞噬。

那双修长的手狰狞地蜷曲着，在他眼前疯狂地挥舞挣扎。

和梦里一模一样。

勤务兵的脑中鲜明地呈现出这个被压倒的躯体的未来：那是个冰冷、扭曲、丑陋的尸体。了无生气。鼻孔里流出血。眼睛里的火焰全熄了。再没有蓝色的光。只能看到可怖的眼白。还有淌进眼睛里的血。

只要再一会儿，只要再用劲一点儿，就再也没有生命了。

再也不会有蓝色的光了。

他仿佛着了魔。梦境中他掐死对方的瞬间情景在他的脑中循环播放。他感到一阵头晕和恶心。他忽然意识到自己的十指正在夺走一个生命——不管它是怎样的一个生命，手指上的力量就忽然离他而去了。他想起自己给上尉擦拭身体的时候，那长年骑马而锻炼出来的结实有力的肌肉，虽纤瘦却紧致完美的腰腹线条，那因活着而呼吸、因呼吸而起伏的成熟的年长者的胸膛。他想到这一切片刻之后便要僵硬了，在这片树林子里悄声无息地死去，枯叶将落在这个身体上，虫蝇将爬上那曾细致白皙的皮肤——那皮肤也将变得黯淡丑陋，还会叮上那双眼睛里翻出的眼白。虫蝇们并无法看见那蓝色的火焰。它再也不会有了。

勤务兵感到虚脱。他被一股麻木的悲哀淹没了。他感到自己也要死亡了。是的，他的确也将随之死去。至少，他的梦境是如此告诉他的。

他的意志动摇了，他的力量也即刻散去。

上尉的喉咙里发出猛烈的咳嗽。上尉的手把他推开。他一惊一恐地跳起来，退后三两步去，一个趔蹶跌倒在地。他看不见自己的脸，可是上尉看见了：他的脸皱成了一团，已经是要哭出来的表情了。

他麻木而绝望地就那么瘫坐在地上，看着从死神那里逃回来的上尉一边咳嗽喘气着一边撑着从地上爬起来。他觉得他这一回要挨的可能不会只是拳脚了，他看着上尉腰间的佩刀，在挣扎的过程中已经从刀鞘中脱出一小截来，闪闪亮着白光。他麻木而顺从地等着，如一只待宰的羔羊。

可上尉仅仅是坐起来，沉默地瞪着他。没有暴风骤雨的辱骂，也没有什么重物击中他。只有那双差一点儿就被他掐灭了的蓝色眼睛，笔直地、沉默地注视着他。那目光里也有了些变化，隐约地跳动着一些过去不存在的东西。比起憎恶、蔑视，和一种狂躁的激情，现在那里涌出了一点满足的嘲弄。勤务兵也不再闪躲这注视，如一个认罪的犯人，沉默而麻木地看回去。沉默，是这两个男人之间唯一的联系了。世界也只剩下他们两人，除了他们之外便全是沉默。  
这沉默，对于两人而言，倒是新颖的。

中尉不知什么时候爬上坡来了，对着地上的狼藉露出惊讶的表情。上尉站起来摆了摆手说是个意外而已，又对着勤务兵下了命令，说收拾起来送回客店去。勤务兵木讷地应着：“好的，长官。”笨手笨脚地把盘子酒瓶收进筐里，又笨手笨脚地转身，像个茫然的失了魂的人，摇晃着往下坡走去。

“舍纳！”上尉嘶哑的声音在他背后响起。

他本能地立定。

“回到军营后，你，到我的房间来。”那个声音以一贯的傲慢下令。

勤务兵的心里“咯噔”一声，嘴里挤出“好的，长官”，迈开虚弱沉重的脚步开始小跑。他觉得自己失败了，完蛋了，在关键的时刻畏缩了，因此被扭转了局势了。他不再有解脱的机会了，上尉那双眼睛里藏匿的恶魔的影子已经完全地罩在他身上，像个网把他牢牢地捆缚住了。他错失了反击的机会，他将要输掉全盘。

他跑到客店把东西归还了之后，下意识地摸了摸自己的上衣口袋。铅笔不见了。哪儿也找不着。他猜测着可能是扭打的时候掉了出去。只剩那两张叠起来的、抄了几句无用诗歌的纸张了，现在也已经是皱巴巴的了。他把它揉成一团，颓唐地扔进了客店门外的垃圾箱。  
  


**勤务兵·第一日·夜**

上尉在桌上摆了一摞公文纸，一封尚未发出的公函（空洞无物的关于军营日常的呈报），和一支自来水笔。上尉用手指了指桌面。

勤务兵眨了一下眼，并没有看懂这个手势的意义。在过去的两个月里，上尉让他安排过五花八门层出不穷的无意义的杂活儿，只是为了把他置于这间屋檐之下、那双眼睛的监控范围之中，为了对他发号施令、训斥咒骂，为了不知缘由的怨恨折磨他，让他受尽劳苦和屈辱。但没有过像眼前这样不明所以的活儿。

上尉用手指了指桌前的凳子：“坐下。”

勤务兵战战兢兢地愣着，直到上尉狠狠地瞪他，声色俱厉地重复了一遍“坐下！”，他才不知所措地遵从了。

“把这个，抄了。”上尉说。

“抄？”勤务兵讶异地抬起头。

上尉从桌子对侧俯视他，蓝眼珠比油灯的火光还亮。“你不是会写字吗？”上尉的嘴角微微翘起，挂出一抹尖酸的嘲讽。

“我……”勤务兵苦恼地看了看那支自来水笔，那是上等人才用得起的东西，“我不会用这笔。”

上尉冷笑，声音里充满愉悦：“那就学学。”

勤务兵心里七上八下。一来他怕搞砸了那昂贵的东西——事实上他确实慌慌乱乱的，将墨汁滴了两大滩在纸面上，又透过纸面洇下去；二来更主要的，是他明明在中午对这位狂暴的长官犯下了欲杀的大罪，他甚至做好死的准备了，却迎来这样的“责罚”？他虽因自己的笨拙而感到羞耻，但那比起他受过的那些羞耻也并不算什么。他捉摸不透上尉葫芦里卖的什么药，更拿不准那阴晴不定的性格后面藏着什么更大的阴谋。可他只能战战兢兢地抄下去。

一份。上尉说不够，再抄一份。

两份。上尉说还不够，再抄一份。

三份。上尉说仍然不够，继续抄。

……

他感觉手腕酸疼。自来水笔里的墨已经换过数次了，纸张上他那朴素、或许有点可笑的笔迹在他眼前跳起舞来。他逐渐觉得哪个单词也不认识了。可上尉始终在他面前踱来踱去，视线一刻不离他。他甚至知道，上尉又在盯着他的左手大拇指了。他的那个拇指上有个扭曲的伤疤，深深绕在指关节上，很丑陋。他的长官对这个伤疤在意得很久了，要么一个劲儿地地盯着它看；要么曾用铅笔抵住它，审讯般地问他是怎么弄的；要么是像昨晚那样，用手死死握住这丑陋的拇指，力气大得似乎嫌恶得恨不得一把拧掉它。勤务兵不知道他的这只因劈柴伤了的手指到底触到长官哪一根神经，他只是鲜明地感受到上尉的目光又在灼烧它。但他又能怎么办呢？

他继续抄写着，他的左手大拇指按在公文纸上以防止纸张在笔尖的摩擦力下随意滑动。他完全不理解上尉让他抄写这么多遍同一样东西是有什么意义，但或许这与他之前被勒令做的其他事情一样毫无目的。但其实所有事情都有其背后的意义的——勤务兵舍纳即使当时没有明确地理解到这一点，却也凭着本能感觉到些什么。所以他担忧着，惧怕着，心脏因此突突跳不停，额角也在渗汗。

月亮已经升上半空了。上尉终于没有再说“接着抄”，而是从桌子对面探过身子来，凝视了他刚抄完的这最后一份。勤务兵瞥了一眼那双眼，那瞳孔里莫名地聚集着洋洋得意的自满。勤务兵随即垂下目光来，躲避那两道蓝光的直射。

“你，”上尉鼻子里冷冷哼一声，“抄的诗歌，怎么样了？”

勤务兵的心像石头一沉。他说不出话。他的铅笔丢了，他的小纸片被他揉了。可他不想说。尤其不能对他的长官说。他闭了嘴，耷拉着脑袋，呆呆地盯着桌子和自己身体之间的空隙。

“我在问你话。”上尉的声音刺痛他的耳膜。

他极不情愿地咕哝了一声，却没有说出具有涵义的词汇来。

“我问你话的时候，看着我的眼睛。”上尉把他的衣领揪了起来。

他不得不迎上那双又残虐起来的蓝眼珠，却还是说不出话。

“你的诗歌。”上尉又重复了一遍，不急不躁，好似循循善诱的长者。

“我……”他吞了口唾沫，嗓子眼里火燎般干渴，“没……”

“什么？”上尉拽着他的衣领把他的脸拉近了些。

“……没，没抄了。”他自暴自弃地回答，仿佛一个木偶割断了自己身上最后一根线绳。之后，便散成了一堆死气沉沉的木块。

“噢。”上尉笑起来，松开了他，嘲弄铺满了脸，“去帮我准备热水，我要洗澡。替我擦身子。”

勤务兵的心又一沉。“可……可公用的水马上要停了，我……我也得去洗澡。”他焦虑地瞅了瞅窗外月亮的高度，越发觉得行了一天军汗湿的上衣贴得脊背格外难受。可能是因为实在难受了，他才鼓得起这勇气把这想法说出口。

上尉冷冷地睨着他，对他的请求无动于衷，以他一贯的方式冷漠地重复了一遍：“去备水。”

勤务兵郁郁寡欢。他的四肢都沉得像铅，把混成合适温度的水倒入军官公寓隔间里那个大澡盆的过程都令他气喘吁吁。他体力透支得太多了，而他腿上的伤还在折磨着他。

上尉脱了制服迈进盆里。他蜷起身子坐下，把整个身子埋进水面以下，只露着脖子以上的部分。勤务兵蹲在一旁，看见那裸露的白皙的脖颈——那上还隐约能看见白日里他的双手留下的泛红的印迹。勤务兵一哆嗦，想到自己几乎已经杀死了这个男人，差一步便将生命的气息、所有的温度和律动从这具身体上夺走，他便陷入了两种对立情绪的交战中：一是对犹疑懦弱功亏一篑的自己的厌恶，二是对隐藏于自己心中的那种疯狂冲动的恐惧。他此时还尚未明白，自己所恐惧之物，并非完全是上尉冰蓝瞳孔里发出的可怖的光芒，还有那光芒中映出的自己身上蛰伏的影子。

上尉撑着澡盆的边缘直起了身子。水溢出来，落到木地板上。上尉侧过头，对他命令道：“给我拿……”勤务兵机械地服从。他不带感情地完成他的工作，完全地避开与对方的任何眼神或言语交错。当上尉下令他给搓背和擦身的时候，他就把对方想象成军营里的一匹马——任何的一匹马，但不是上尉白日里骑行的那匹枣红色大马。因为假若想象成那匹马，勤务兵的脑中又会浮现出上尉本人骑在马背上挺拔优雅的体态。

上尉终于洗完了，不急不忙地换上休息的装束。勤务兵低着脑袋替他把军靴和头盔擦得镫亮。这个澡洗得太长了，时间早已过于晚了，普通士兵的公用澡堂显然早就停用了，勤务兵阴郁地想。上尉穿着便鞋在木地板上走来走去发出的吱呀响声让他恐惧不安。这脚步现在挪到他身后，声音从头顶传来：“你在这儿洗就行了。”

勤务兵身体僵硬了一下，刚打算站起来的两腿一哆嗦又蹲回到地板上。

“舍纳！”上尉的耐心很少，“我在跟你说话。”

“是，是的，长官。”勤务兵回答的时候本能地缩起肩背闭上眼睛，身体准备好接受从后面来的一脚。然而那脚并未落下。

“十分钟。”上尉接着说，“十分钟之内洗好，出来。”

“是的，长官。”勤务兵低着头机械地回答。他知道他的长官下命令的方式，更知道他的长官希望命令被服从的方式。所以当上尉走出隔间顺带关上门后，他拖着并不情愿的身体站立起来，强迫自己把身上的军服脱下，快速地开始清洗。没有逃避的方法，况且洗个澡确实也是他所需要的，于是便麻木地走完所有的程序。当他环视屋里一周终于只能拿起方才给上尉擦身的毛巾来擦干自己时，心脏忽然不安地砰砰跳起来。而后他又意识到自己并没有可以更换的衣物，万般无奈地拿起白天汗臭的衣物再次穿上——至少它们已经干了。他穿上了军裤，套上了衬衣，勉强把脚重新塞进鞋子里，然后把上衣的外套搭在一只手臂上， 从隔间里走出来。

上尉站着灯光下，叉着腰盯着他。他垂下脑袋，可怜巴巴地站着。

“长官，还有别的吩咐吗？”他忐忑地问，眼睛盯着自己沾了水的鞋面。他觉得自己窘迫极了。现在的状况与今日意图杀死上尉时的情形已经截然相反，而今日他的处境和仅仅在两天之前——以及两天前再往前的那一周里相比起来，更是怎样的天壤之别。那一周里，他是多么的快活，多么的自由！那一周，他的长官忽然就消失了一周，其他的士兵们暗中传言说上尉到外面去找女人逍遥了。士兵们几乎都很高兴，不管是谁，对于一个暴君的离开都是欢迎的。而对于勤务兵来说，他不用再日日警觉着那双监视着他的蓝眼睛，也不用盘算这怎样才能得空从军营里溜出来一会儿。他每天可以不受拘束地从军营大门出去，小跑两英里路去会他的心上人。他可以和她度过美妙的两小时，然后在天黑时小跑回军营。因为军纪的原因，他不能和她过夜，但这对他也足够了。

可是上尉一周后突然就又回来了，而且带着满脸的暴躁和阴郁。没有人敢私下议论究竟发生了什么，但每个人心里都暗暗揣测上尉和他的那个女人之间到底发生了什么。没有人猜到真实的原因，就连勤务兵自己也误以为上尉是将别处积攒的怒火全都撒在了他的身上，以为是因别的哪处的哪个女人的缘故，自己莫名地遭了一通针对和一顿踢打。勤务兵就算潜意识里本能地直觉了些什么，却也无法在理性的层面上将两件事情联系在一起，或者说越是理性上越要拒绝这种联系。

所以他感到憋屈，感到窝囊，感到绝望。他究竟为何会落到这种境地？

于是他失魂落魄地站着，垂着头盯着地面，看着上尉穿着便鞋的两脚从两米开外移动到他跟前。之后他被摁倒了，就仿若今日正午他在山坡上摁倒对方一样。

墙上的油灯灯光在视野里摇晃。摆着那一大堆他被迫抄写的公文的桌子被撞了一下。自来水笔想是没有放好，从桌上掉了下来，摔在地板上，又轱辘轱辘滚进了床底下，便看不见了。

勤务兵闭上了眼睛，干脆什么也不看了。他甚至连撑着眼皮睁开的力气也丧失了。

那个恶魔，他没能杀死的恶魔，现在胜了。他惨败。他被吞没。他被侵蚀了。现在它，在他的身体里了。他的世界再没有别的人了，只有他，和他的恶魔了。黑夜降临了。白天，可能不会到来了。  


  
**村女·第十七日·黄昏**

她的那位可爱又强壮的小士兵，很久都没有来了。她的心情在盼望与失望中起伏，在猜疑和担忧中回转，有时候胡思乱想他是不是将她抛弃了，有时候又害怕是他自己出了什么事。一周前，有个路过的士兵传了话给她，说她的心上人忙得无法来见她，真是对不起，他一定尽可能找机会来，他没有忘记她的生日。

今天就是她的生日。她一天都在村子门口的路上，那条从军营出来经过她们村子的唯一的路上。从大早——虽然她知道大早上他也不可能来的，到中午，又等到这傍晚。今天，他终于来了。

他给她带来一束野花。浅黄的小花朵，没有什么花香，倒是满手的草叶子和泥土味儿。

他吻了她的鼻尖。她拉着他进了房间，在床沿上坐下。她两臂圈住他的脖颈，把胸脯紧紧往他的胸膛上贴。她等得太久了，她现在一刻也不想等了。他们亲吻着。她着急地解开他的上衣扣子，伸进手去摩挲他年轻结实的肌肉。她牵引着他的手探进自己裙子里，让他知道她对他的到来有多么高兴。她低声唤着他的名字，一遍又一遍，要把十几日里缺了份儿全都补上。她咬着他的肩头，伸手去解他的腰带。隔着他笨重的军裤，她摸到了他的挺立。

可她的心上人却拉住了她的手。她有些疑惑地睁开眼，去看近在咫尺的深棕色的脸。她吻了吻那对好看的眉毛，又吻了吻那双黑色眼睛上的眼睑。她吻他的嘴，用舌尖煽动他的欲望。她的情人热切地回应了片刻，却又忽然逃开了去。她疑惑地问：“舍纳？”，便从他掌心里将手挣脱出来，再去解他的腰带。他却摇起头来，“不，不……”地在她耳边请求。“怎么了？”她问，一抹阴影掠过心头。她疑心他是有了别的女子，于是厌倦她的身体了。她的视线在他脸上搜寻答案，在锁着的眉间找到了憔悴、痛苦和抱歉。她心头一凉，被抛弃的绝望写到了脸上。“不，不……”她的心上人摇着头又说这否定的字句，但这次否定的东西却好似不一样。她困惑着。他却一面念着她的名字一面动情地将她推到在床塌上。她不知道他想的是什么，也不知道他否定的是什么。他一句话的解释也没有。他脱下她的衣裙，在她身上留下爱抚，用他的指和舌满足了她的欲望。然后他抱住她赤裸的身体，把头埋在她的胸前，一动不动，就那么侧躺着。她听见他低声地说：“就这样呆一会儿，好吗？”她抚摸着他黑茸茸的头发，没有再说话。

后来他走了。她在门口拉住他，问下一次什么时候能来。他垂下黑色的眼睛，忧伤地说，不知道。她叹息一声。她知道，他在这里服役也只还剩下一个半月不到的时间了。这时间一过，他也不会再在这里，她那时就再也见不到他了。可她此时觉得，他这一转身，她便再也见不到他了。

她一个人进屋，看着桌上放着的他为她采的小小花束，花束旁放着一张小小卡片。她摊在掌心里看，上面光秃秃写着“生日快乐”几个字。

  
  
**军官·第十七日·夜**

下雨了。夜里突降的暴雨砸得军营的房顶颤颤巍巍。上尉房间的窗户也同样，被雨水打得好像随时能掉下去一样。雨雾迷蒙的军营大门被人推了一下，推开了一道缝，一个身影从缝里挤进来，脚步不稳地跑着，冲进院子里来。上尉双手背在身后，直定定地站在他的卧室窗前，注视着那个身影从出现到消失在宿舍屋檐下的一刻。

上尉已经在这窗前站了一晚上了。并不是一直都这么直定定地站着，而是站一会儿来回踱步一会儿，靴底把地板踩踏得直响。

傍晚的时候他的勤务兵跑到他的门口，装束整齐，笔直地立了个正，憋红了脸大声说：“报告长官，我今晚要请假。无论如何也要请假！”还没等他来得及发怒和阻拦，他的勤务兵转身便跑下了楼，冲出了军营大门。上尉气得喝掉了大半瓶酒，又摔掉了剩下一半。他的勤务兵不在，只得叫楼下的女佣来拖地。后来他便关上门，什么也不做，就在这窗口呆着，守着，盯着：一个小时，两个小时，三个小时……他在心里算了一万遍军营到村子的距离以及他的勤务兵——他的人！——在那里已经呆了多久了。他怀疑他就这么逃走了，再也不回来了，他于是也诅咒了他的勤务兵一万遍。

明明还有一个半月的时间——一个半月完全由他支配的时间——他也仅仅只能拥有这一个半月的时间了！一个半月之后，他的勤务兵服役期满了，便要欢天喜地、迫不及待地离开了。那时便只留下他一具僵硬空虚的躯体，去面对日复一日空洞的公文和无聊的演习。他刚刚获得的生命又将离他而去。愤怒和焦躁在他的血管里游走，他赤红着眼，捏着青筋横暴的拳头立在窗前，咒骂着他的勤务兵，也咒骂自己。他究竟是浪费掉了多少时间？舍纳来的前半年，他几乎没有正眼看过他，除了日常的公事，完全没有注意到这个勤务兵的存在一样——如果上帝让他从始至终无视也罢——他是足足浪费了大半年的时间啊。还有那愚蠢的一周，他真是愚蠢透顶才会因为一时的恼怒浪费那一整周的时间去找一个他毫无兴趣的女人，而那一整周里他满脑子都他的勤务兵低着头干活的情形。

后来他学会不浪费时间了。那天晚上以后，他无论如何也不打算再浪费时间了。他只有那么两个月，而现在，仅仅只剩一个半月不到了。既然一个半月之后他注定要空虚地枯死，那么这剩下的一个半月便是他可以“活着”的极限了。

即使雨声很大，他也能听到他的勤务兵跑上楼梯的脚步声。他推开房门，冲下面大喊一声：“舍纳——！”他听见他的勤务兵气喘吁吁地答应，不一会儿出现在楼梯口，浑身湿淋淋的，还戴着帽子，雨水从帽沿嗒嗒往下滴。他两眼冒火地瞪着他：“去，换套衣服再回来。快！”

“是的，长官。”勤务兵喘着气回答，转身噔噔跑下楼去不见了。

勤务兵再出现的时候，已经换掉了一身衣物，帽子也摘掉了，但头发还没完全擦干，黑色的头发湿漉漉地趴在脑袋上，鬓角的两绺贴在皮肤上，露出耳朵来。上尉示意他进屋，关上门。于是他们面对面站着，他的勤务兵还在微微喘气，胸口一起一伏。

他们沉默对视着。雨声很大，他们的沉默却压过了雨声，变成了笼罩世界的唯一声响。

他没有下令让他的勤务兵去做什么杂务。他如果想的话，可以找出一堆杂务来。可他已经不需要这么做了，那个晚上之后他已经不再需要这么做了。当他什么也不做的时候，就只是沉默地交换视线。现在他看着他的勤务兵：那双黑色的眼睛没有流露出任何感情，像两潭黑的死水一样；那对好看的、年轻的嘴唇执拗地紧闭着，像关上的河蚌。他的勤务兵是在看着他，却也不在看着他。那双眼睛背后的灵魂，躲藏起来了，藏进一个埋得很深闭得很紧的壳里，不肯让他看见。他偶尔能够窥得一瞥。譬如当对方没有意识到他的存在而放松警戒的时候，那个灵魂鲜活的生命力会从眼神里，以及肢体的一举一动里洩露出来。又譬如当他激怒对方，或者欺辱对方，将愤怒和反抗心从对方的灵魂深处唤起时，他便会在那双眼睛里看到闪烁的、锐利的光，他会因此觉得血管贲张起来，血液热起来，好像生命又自己枯死的身体里复燃起来。他尤其不能忘掉行军演习那天在山坡上发生的事情，那一刻他在对方眼睛里看到的火焰似乎把整个树林都烧起来，掐在他脖子上的力度，他大脑中鸣响的死亡的警钟——那个时候的一切都让他恍然回到自己年轻时候曾经站立的战场上，敌人的刀刃抵着自己的喉管，体味着下一秒就要死去而此刻血液翻涌的活着的鲜明触感。

但此刻，勤务兵的眼里什么也没有。那眼睛无神地封闭着内与外，不给上尉一丝他想要的东西。上尉因此恼起来。他觉得勤务兵是在等着他发怒，甚至在等着他施暴。如果他此时不由分说地把体内的恶意发泄出来，对方会依旧死沉着这双眼，咬着嘴唇承受掉吧？所以他不打算发怒。他原本是有怒气的，可那怒气被几个小时的雨水也磨掉了。他原本是有嫉妒心的，胡乱想象了一通勤务兵方才几个小时里在别的人面前显露出什么样的活力和神采来，他的嫉妒心便像毒蛇一样啃噬他的五脏六腑，可即使他逼问他的勤务兵这数小时都做了什么，对方也只会闭紧了嘴一声也不吱，对他更惧怕地躲避起来。他除了给自己平添满胸愤懑，什么也得不到。他得做点什么别的，好把眼前这死气沉沉的硬壳撬开来。他想要那壳里面的东西。他想要点生命力。

忽然一个惊雷，响亮地落在卧室的窗前。刺眼的白光撕开夜幕，利剑一样从天穹之上直直劈向那颤颤巍巍的窗。上尉把视线转向窗外。这雷电近得他心惊。仿佛是谁知晓了他的罪，遂将一柄裁决的利剑掷向他。他呼吸停止了数秒，回过头的一刻发现他的勤务兵也着魔似的盯着窗外，那双眼睛里跳跃着黑的光，像黑的的闪电在隐动。

他笑起来，一抹愉悦的嘲讽爬上嘴角。

“舍纳……”他声音低沉而冷酷。

勤务兵看向他，黑色的光依然在眼里闪烁。

上尉的喉间发出愉悦的“咯咯”声。他视线滑向对方垂在身侧微微颤抖的手，盯着那左手大拇指和缠绕在拇指上的深深的、扭曲的伤痕。那是令他始终难以介怀的伤疤，丑陋地印刻在那棕色的、好看的手上。他始终压抑不住想要对它做点儿什么的欲望。而现在，他反过来想，也许让它对他做点儿什么也不赖。他这么想着，向前迈出一步，抓住勤务兵的两只手，将它们贴到自己的喉咙上。于是那缠绕着丑陋伤疤的拇指，便正好直直地抵在自己跳动的喉结下方。他又“咯咯”地笑起来。

勤务兵瞪着他，像瞪着不可理喻的怪物。

“舍纳。”他又说，“我给你个机会，做完你那天没做完的事。”

勤务兵的瞳孔放大了，黑色的火苗愈发烈地烧起来，简直要从那黑的潭里跳出来，舔舐上尉的脸。

“对你来说很容易的，舍纳。”他仍旧握着那双手，食指指腹摩挲着那道伤疤的痕迹，一半诱惑一半挑衅地，“我允许。”他看着对方瞳孔里的火焰升腾起来，感觉压在自己喉头的力度一秒一秒在增大，内心的愉悦膨胀起来。

上尉始终没有明白他的勤务兵那天为什么最终没有能够掐死他。他深深知道自己的威压对于他的勤务兵而言是多大的恐惧和威胁，并且他极大限度地尽情发挥了这种威压。他也没有明白那天之后直到今天的这两周多里，他的勤务兵为什么也没有再试图杀死他——明明憎恶与仇恨是那么的深，足以淹没他的口鼻将他溺死。也明明是有机会的。他暴露弱点丧失防备的时机比比皆是，想对他施以复仇并非困难的事。莫不是已经彻底屈服了？对既成事实自暴自弃了，便放弃了所有抵抗和复仇心？

不，不是这样的。即使他对他的勤务兵没有多少深厚的了解，但唯独这一点他是千真万确地确信的。这副年轻的躯体里有一种东西是他尚未折断的，或许是他永远也难以折断的——它隐匿在那里，时不时从那双黑的眼球里跳跃出来，燃烧起来，犀利地刺痛他，尖锐地挖苦他，甚至能发出声音来嘲笑他。那是关于他的勤务兵他最憎恶的东西，却也是他最执念的东西。

他的呼吸困难起来，施加在他咽喉的力度让他痛苦起来，让他头晕眼花起来。他的手已经放开，他不再摩挲那个拇指上的伤疤，而仅是感受那个伤疤的形状按压在自己喉咙口的触感。疼痛。亢奋。生存的欲望。即使他说了“我允许”，即使他主动煽动对方掐死自己，即使他没有什么抵抗的打算，生存的本能在此时也会主动跳出来说话。

他的脸扭曲着，他的身体痉挛着，他狠狠盯着他的勤务兵。他的勤务兵也盯着他，正面地、目不斜视地盯着他，黑色的眼睛里黑色的火焰熊熊地烧。他的勤务兵平素向来回避看他。既不看他的脸，更不看他的眼睛。做事的时候低着头，做爱的时候扭开头。唯独这个时候，意图杀死他的时候，才会如此大胆、直接，炽烈地盯着他。

他满足地打心里想笑，但因为窒息的缘故，喉咙里只能发出咕噜的声音来。

他在本能的驱动下开始挣扎，但对方下手的力度让他动弹不得。视野的焦点逐渐模糊不清，光线和声音在离他远去。忽然又一道雷电，轰地在窗前炸开。犯罪者被惊醒，喉间的手猛然松开，氧气挟着大雨的湿气迫进疼痛的胸腔。上尉捂着胸口猛烈地大口喘气。他的勤务兵退后两步，半瘫地靠上闭锁的房门，双手哆嗦着，眼里的光错乱地半明半灭。上尉一边喘着，一边用逐渐恢复的视力观察着对方。他看出对方脸上的扭曲，被某种来源不明的力量折磨的痛苦。他看出对方在挣扎，抗争的对象却仿若不是自己。他缓慢地靠近过去，就好像在战场拖着重伤的身体朝着自己的敌人——也是猎物——爬过去一样。他的猎物没有躲开。他也没有即刻发动攻击。他只是靠近，靠得很近，近到足以在对方耳边低语的程度。

“舍纳，”他念那名字像念咒语一样，“你的诗歌……最后怎样？”

勤务兵的身体绷紧了，却没有回答。嘴麻木地闭着，没有张开的打算。

“你抄的诗歌，念出来给我听听。”他继续低语道。他尤其的冷静，语气里没有一点感情。他只是平淡地陈述一个命令而已。可他的下属依旧没有反应。

“我在跟你说话。”他冷静无比地说。他的气息吐在勤务兵的耳根上。对方颤抖了一下，缓慢而麻木地答话：“没有抄什么诗歌，长官。”

“噢，是吗？”他不疼不痒地问。是或者不是又有什么区别？他的下属是撒谎还是坦诚又有什么差异？他所剩的不过是一个半月不到的时间。确切地说，是四十三天。四十三个夜晚加上四十三个白天。而这其中，已经有大半个夜晚又从他手里溜掉了。

他抓住他的猎物。他无所谓下一秒是否有天雷落到自己头上。  


  
**勤务兵·第十七日·夜**

勤务兵这一夜甚至没有被允许离开。

过去十几天的时间里，上尉都会让他走。在整个军营静悄悄的、只有守夜的哨兵强撑瞌睡的眼时像个幽灵一样地从上尉的房间里出来，蹑手蹑脚地下楼，悄无声息地溜进他自己的房间。之后半死地躺下，睁着空洞的眼睛望着充斥五感的黑暗，在混乱和绝望中被睡眠捕获。

而这一晚上，上尉往地上丢了一床备用的被褥，说你就睡在这里。上尉这一晚很不安稳，一会儿要倒水，一会儿要开窗，又说有蚊蝇让他驱赶。因为随时需要他做事，所以就睡在这屋里。这是勤务兵的职责，他不能回避的命令。他很麻木又疲惫地躺下。睡在哪里对他而言都是无意义的。他最初极力地想从上尉的视线里躲藏起来，然而早已藏无可藏，那么在哪里也都一样了。他的罪恶，他自身隐秘的欲望，即使最浓密的黑暗也并不能完全掩盖，所以藏与不藏也都一样。

他背向上尉睡的床，蜷起逐渐冷却的身体，闭起眼睛来。他但愿这全都是一场噩梦。噩梦一旦醒来之后，他或许就能够杀死那个男人了。  
  


**勤务兵·第十七日·深夜**

勤务兵在一片开满野花的山坡上站着。满山坡是那种黄色的小野花。太阳在头顶上，干燥而温暖。他的姑娘躺在花丛里，阳光照耀着赤裸的乳房。她向他招手，她张开双腿呼唤他。他向她走去，她张开两臂将他揽入怀中。她的下体湿润，和她的声音一样充满欲望。他毫不费力地进入了她。

这是梦，他迷迷糊糊地知道。但即使是梦，这样甜美的他也太久没有做过了。

他在她身体里律动，毫无羞耻，毫无顾忌，单纯的自由而快乐。她的身体是温暖的，照在他背上的阳光也是暖的，他在她温软湿濡的身体里达到高潮。他痉挛着，她抱着他的头将他拉向自己，他在她身体里融化，完全地融化。他同他射出的精液一起渗进她的身体里，漫过内壁，穿透血管，从她的腹部蔓延到她的四肢和全身。他完全地占有了她，他同她融为一体。

高潮的余韵消退后，他缓缓地从草地上立起身，新生的一般。他捡起落在地上的衣物，披在肩上，向前轻轻遮挡住双乳。他的长发，因方才的情事而湿热，垂在脖颈上。他赤着双足在泥土上行走，白皙的足面没在黄色的野花群里。他下体湿润，白浊的液体淌上大腿内侧，他并不介意地走着。他在一棵大树旁停下，从这里可以看见前面不远的玉米田，还有更远处的覆着白雪的高高的山巅。他眺望着那玉米田，远远的看见一个逐渐清晰的黑点。他的心雀跃起来，他的下体湿热起来。

那是个骑马的人。枣红色的高大的骏马，马上穿着浅蓝制服的军官。一人一马穿过玉米田，朝着他靠近，下一刻便几乎在眼前了。军官下了马，摘下漆黑的头盔，露出红色的短发和一张冷酷英俊的脸。军官望望四周，却没有看他，仿佛他是不存在的透明人一样。而他却瞧着军官，瞅着那冰蓝的好看的眼眸子，棱角分明的漠然的脸，牵着马缰的纤瘦修长的手，还有扣紧的制服衣领下边隐约露出的颈部的曲线。他的下体隐隐作疼，他向着军官走去。“舍纳。”他听见军官喊他的名字。他于是走到对方面前。可对方依旧对他视而不见，却对着他身后的某处喊道：“舍纳，给我去拿……”他转回头却并不见什么人。

这是梦，他再次迷迷糊糊地知道。因为是梦里，所以奇怪的事情统统不奇怪了。譬如他现在是个女人。譬如他的长官在跟不存在的“舍纳”说话，而对面前存在的“舍纳”视而不见听而不闻。可他想要让上尉看到他听到他，触碰到他。

这是梦，他的梦，梦里发生什么都不奇怪。

于是他伸手褪去了上尉的衣物，同他日常里服侍对方更衣的时候一样。阳光下的上尉结实紧致的腰腹的肌肉，也同他平日里看到的一样。他伸出自己的手，白皙的女性的手，去抚摸那腰腹的线条。他探过头去，舌尖滑过他渴慕艳羡的肌肉。他将上尉推到，不费气力。他骑到对方身上，用自己滚烫湿热的下体，包裹住对方挺立的阳具。他的下体里还残留着的方才情事留下的精液——他自己的精液——此时成了最好的润滑剂。他在上尉的身上起伏，他的女性的穴口绞住上尉的分身，放浪而炽热，天经地义的本能。一切禁忌和罪孽都剥除了，只剩下纯粹的原生欲望，在肢体的碰撞和脏器的贯穿中赢取一波又一波的快感。

在他几近攀上高潮的时候，上尉仿佛一瞬间意识到了他。那是陡然生变的一刻，他的身体被翻转过来， 被压着面朝地面趴着。上尉的分身从他的身体里滑出之后片刻，又从他的身后猛地挺立进来。“舍纳……”他听见上尉嘶哑的声音从他的颈后传来，热的唇齿咬住他的肩膀。“是的，长官……”他近乎本能地回答。他的声音没有改变，仍旧是属于他自己的男性的嗓音。他没有丝毫觉得奇怪。这本来就是梦，发生什么都谈不上奇怪。他的长官从身后侵犯着他，他脑中空空一片，用他此时这副女性的身体彻底放纵，全无顾忌地沉溺于感官的欢愉之中。

“舍纳……”上尉持续地喊着他的名字，体内的器物抽插愈发猛烈和深入。他就要把持不住了。他痉挛地伸出手去，狂乱中似乎想要抓住什么支点。但半空没有任何支点。他睁着迷离的眼，看着自己的左手五指在半空焦灼地探寻什么，却被上尉的手抓住了。上尉修长的手指嵌入他的五指指缝之间，紧紧地握住，拇指指腹按在他的拇指上，爱抚地来回摩挲。“舍纳——”上尉在他的深处释放。浓密的充溢感从内部击碎了他，他在那一刻也达到了高潮。

绝顶的一刻他惊惧地看见了自己被上尉紧紧箍住的左手。

那并非女性的白皙修长的手。那左手拇指上分明的缠绕着一道深深的、丑陋的伤疤。

勤务兵一身冷汗地惊醒。

他愣愣地原地一动不动躺了一会儿，意识到这是深更半夜里，雨已经停了。他羞耻难当地摸了摸自己的下身，又带着极端复杂的情绪转身往上尉的方向望去。上尉仰面躺在床上，睡得正熟，被子被胡乱地扔在一旁。

月光从卧室的窗照进来，正好照在上尉裸露的腰腹之上。  
  
  
-Fin-


End file.
